


Unexpected Arrival / Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex-boyfriend crashes his ex-girlfriend's sister's wedding and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Arrival / Sebastian Stan

**Author's Note:**

> something short. enjoy.

He stood at the entrance of the ballroom wearing a white dress shirt with a black bow-tie. His hands in his pocket as his eyes scanning the room. My heart stopped. He was looking for me. I immediately looked away from the entrance before he saw me and looked down at the table. Not now I thought. I felt a hand rest on the fabric of my pink dress over my thigh.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked me. I turned to look at the man sitting next to me. How was I supposed to explain to my boyfriend? Hey, I love that you're my date to my sister's wedding but my ex-boyfriend just arrived and he's about to hunt your ass down.

"Everything is alright, Dylan." I comforted him and placed my hand over his. He kissed my forehead and pressed his hand on my face to let me rest my head on his shoulder.

How did Sebastian know I was in town? How did he know where the wedding was? I discreetly lifted my head and caught a glimpse of the entrance once more, he was no longer there. I sighed in relief and let my head fall once more on Dylan's shoulder.

I faced forward and my eyes quickly found him. He was leaning against the wall across the room, talking to one of his friends. Just then he gave his friend's shoulder a touch before he walked towards my table. My legs shook. He was going to make a scene.

I quickly excused myself from Dylan and stood from my seat. I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out of the room. I raced to the restrooms located on the small hallway outside. That was my plan until I felt two arms wrap around me.

I was shoved in the restroom and heard the door shut behind me. I turned and saw Sebastian lock the door, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. My heart beat accelerated at the sight of him. He began to walk towards me and every step he took forward, I took one back. Suddenly I felt the edge of the sink counter dig against my back.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he placed his hands on both sides of my waist.

"Sebastian, please leave." I arched my back over the counter, wanting space away from him.

"You aren't happy to see me?" He brought his hand to my neck and placed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"I need to get back to the party." I begged him.

"No. Three years away from you, you think I'm going to let you go now." He clenched his jaw after he finished his sentence.

"We're over." I told him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Over? That's it? Four years together and you're going to throw it away just like that?" He growled. I nodded. He brought his lips to mine and pressed me against the counter.

I began to push his chest away, Sebastian took my wrists and pinned them down to his waist. His lips trying to force a response out of mine, his pace increased, becoming angrier by the second. As he brought his hands to my back and my neck, I shot my knee up in his groin and raced towards the door. His arm wrapped around my waist and brought me back to him as he crouched down in pain.

"I just need to know why you left me. Tell me that and I'll let you go." He stood back up and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"You'll let me go?" I asked him.

"If that's what you want, I won't like it, but I'll leave you alone." He answered. I leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor.

"I wasn't good for you." My voice broke at the last word.

"You weren't good for me? Who told you that stupid lie?" He growled. I stayed silent. "Your father told you." He answered himself.

"I-I didn't say that." I lied.

"That old man is driving me insane, I swear." He reached for the door handle and I raced to stop him.

"Don't!" I yelled, "He had a good reason." I said. He looked at me.

"There's no such thing as a good reason for you to leave me. You're the reason of my existence. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm nothing." He held my face and kissed me. 

"You had a future without me. You have a great future, you travel the world, you have your movie. None of that would've happened if I had stayed." I explained as his kisses moved to my jaw.

"No, that would've still happened. I'd only enjoy it a million more times because I'd share those milestones with you." He spoke against my neck. "Do you still love me?" I froze after his words. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. I kept my eyes focused on the white tiled floor. "Tell me the truth, please." He begged, bringing his hand to my cheek. I couldn't lie to him, I couldn't. "Don't you miss those good times we had." His hand came to my leg, under my dress and began to travel up my thigh.

"Seb." I sighed.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't." He insisted. I took a deep breath and looked at him. We stood still. Staring at each other in silence. His eyes began to water and his lower lip began to tremble. My heart shattered to pieces and I realized there were still feelings for him.

"I can't tell you that." I told him. "I still love you." His lips crashed against mine as he pressed me against the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My heart raced as his kiss became more aggressive and passionate. He took hold of my waist and lifted me on to the counter.

His hands running down my legs and under my dress. His fingers quickly finding the lace fabric between my legs. I gasped once he pulled the fabric off and teased me with his fingers. I felt him smile against my lips. "You're already wet, sweetheart." He pointed out.

"I've been wet since I saw you walk in with that outfit." I bit his lower lip. He growled and inserted a finger. I moaned and he chuckled.

I quickly took off his bow-tie and his shirt. Placing it next to me on the counter.

"I can't wait any longer." He unzipped his pants with one hand.

"Wait, Sebastian what are you-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain between my legs.

"So fucking tight." He spoke and began to set a rhythm with his hips. His free hand moved up to massage my clit.

There was a knock on the door. "Babe, are you okay?" Dylan called out.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me and clenched his jaw. "Babe?" He hissed. I completely forgot I had a date tonight.

"Yeah I-" I my lip as Sebastian slammed into me. "I-I'm Fine." I managed to call out.

"Scream my name." Sebastian whispered in my ear. "I want the guests to know who you're fucking tonight." I shook my head. His thrusts became faster and harder.

"Are you sure. Did you feel sick?" Dylan asked behind the door. I was already near the edge and moaned too loud.

Placing my hands Sebastian's bare chest to warn him that I was close. "I'm fine just...go!" I screamed the last word as I reached my climax and so did Sebastian. He screamed my name.

"Who is in there?" Dylan called out again. Sebastian huffed and pulled away from me, zipping his pants up. He walked over and opened the door.

"Can't you tell we're busy?" He slammed the door shut again. I leaned against the mirror and tried to catch my breath.

"He's going to hate me." I sighed as I pulled my dress down.

"I don't hate you." Sebastian said breathlessly.

"So, what now?" I asked as I slid off the bathroom counter. Sebastian grinned at pulled out a key.

"Round two. My apartment."


End file.
